Alternate Fusion Life: My Story
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: My name is Hanabi Vénome and I'm the younger twin sister of Yuri Vénome. We're not the Vénome twins most people realize us as. People actually thought that Yuri was the leader of the Invaders of the Xyz realm. Well, our parents stopped Leo Akaba from taking control of my twin brother and they sent us elsewhere and put a girl named Yumi there instead. YuyaxYuri! Xover all series!
1. Lights, Camera, DUEL! Part I

This will have an OC of my creation, as well as yaoi and yuri in my alternate universe of the Fusion Dimension. This was originally going to be called Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Another Story, but I've decided otherwise.

Warning: Pairing of Yuya x Yuri here, lemons, and pairing of Celina x Zuzu here! Don't like this stuff, don't read it please!

Yuri's PoV

This was unexpected, my little twin sister, a girl by the name of Hannah, or Hanabi as our mother called her when we were younger. She had not only gotten her own Dragon, an Azure Dragon themed Duel Monster named Qinglong The Azure Dragon Guardian. Qinglong was the older brother to my own Starve Venom Fusion Dragon but little did either of us know... Our world is about to change... Dramatically. It had all started when Leo Akaba caught the attention of my sister's dragon instead of mine but he didn't want to make our world invade the other dimensions. Our mother and father, the Headmistress and Headmaster of Duel Academy flat-out put their feet down and said no. Leo Akaba swore he'd be back after our mother and father's Dragons protected us. We had barely both turned 11 years old, but the odds were still stacked up, piled against us. Backed against the wall and into a corner, our parents opened a dimensional portal and sacrificed themselves after they sent us in the portal into an unknown and incredible world. When we had both landed in this new world, two people were waiting for us. A man named Skip Boyle and his wife, Cynthia Boyle had taken us into their house and adopted us. Hanabi was a mess when she had found out our birth parents were dead and everything had changed. In an alternative version of our home dimension, a new counterpart to myself was born, a young woman named Yumi, who gave the Duel Academy institute a run for their money on Leo Akaba's orders. Yumi had become the new chief of the army that would lead the Duel Academy soldiers in my stead. Holding a dark black dragon, Kuroryuu the Destroyer of Worlds, Yumi swore that she'd conquer all the dimensions. And that was when Yuya Sakaki and I met for our first day of school while my sisters Hanabi and Zuzu had walked to the nearby high school while Yuya and I walked to the high school in the area too. However, we were in separate grades. Yuya and I were both in the 12th grade but were what was called "Super Seniors" because we lacked one credit needed for Graduation. Zuzu and Hanabi were in 12th grade. Zuzu was best friends with a girl named Celina. But... a girl from the Fusion Dimension, named Mikiko, took Celina's original place in the invasion's corps and was Yumi's closest friend. Luckily, Yuya and I had each other and things would ultimately get kooky but we were ready for anything that life tossed our way.

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Can you Feel the Power!?_  
 _You vs. me competition for the victory, (Woo!)_  
 _I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)_  
 _Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)_  
 _Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)_

 _You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)_  
 _See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Whoa yeah!)_  
 _Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)_  
 _It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)_

 _I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move._  
 _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

Episode 1: Lights, Camera... DUEL! Part I

The day was full of surprises but today's classes had a lot more in store for me and Zuzu, plus Celina and her mom Yoko. Cynthia and Yusho disappeared one day and weren't seen ever since then. But then, Yuya had a trick up his sleeve, the likes I had _never_ even _seen_ before in my life! It was incredible! Hannah began to nudge my elbow and we started a little scuffle between us until dad, Skip, told us to quiet down. Zuzu, Yuya, Celina, Hannah and myself were attending Yuya's big duel against the Sledgehammer. I was backstage with Yuya helping to keep him calm. "Yuya, love, you need to calm down. I think both of us know that not freaking out will allow you to win. Letting pressure get the best of you won't do you any good will it, love?" I cooed to my boyfriend who calmed down after taking a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, Yuri. Thanks. You're right! Love you! I'll win this for you and everyone else in Paradise City! I'll see to it personally!" Yuya shouted as he rushed outside to the stadium where he was waiting for the Sledgehammer.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! The long-awaited duel between the Sledgehammer and Yuya Sakaki is about to begin! Duelists, prepare your decks! Action Field generated! And today's duel will take place in... The Qinglong Palace field!" Nico Smiley shouted.

 _"Augmented Reality Duel Field Ready. Duelists, take your places! Now... ACTION!"_ Nico Smiley and a computerized voice shouted.

"I'll go first! Here I go! I draw! I summon Performapal Hip Hippo in Attack Position! I end my turn with that." Yuya said, smiling.

The Sledgehammer smirked upon seeing the weak monster he was dealt for his first opponent.

"First off, I draw Battleguard King. Next, I activate the Spell card, Feast of the Wild Level 5. With this card, I can Special Summon two Warrior-type Monsters from my hand. But their effects are negated. I Special Summon Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard. Next, I Tribute them both so I can Tribute Summon Battleguard King! Say goodbye to your Hip Hippo, Yuya!" The Sledgehammer taunted.

Yuya smirked as I watched Yuya hop onto Hip Hippo and I saw him reach for a card laying on the field.

"Hah! Think that's gonna work with me, do you? Nope! I use the Action Card I found, Evasion and Battleguard King's attack misses keeping Hip Hippo safe for a little while longer." Yuya retorted.

"However, because Battleguard King was Tribute Summoned using at _least_ one Monster, he can attack once more! Now, this time, really say goodbye to your Hip Hippo!" The Sledgehammer shouted.

"Not gonna happen, Sledgehammer! Why? Because I activate the Action Card Miracle! With this, Hip Hippo can't be destroyed by Battle until your next turn." Yuya shot back.

"Tch, little brat. Well, not much else you can do. I set one card face down and end my turn." The Sledgehammer said.

"Well, with that out of the way, it's now my turn again. I draw! _(Yes! Just what the Duelist Doctor ordered!)_ I Tribute Hip Hippo but thanks to its Effect... It counts as _two_ Tribute materials. So, using that effect, I Tribute Summon... Come forth, Dragon with heterochromatic eyes! I Tribute Summon... Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Yuya shouted.

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen, Yuya Sakaki has pulled an incredible trick out of his hat! Let's tune in to see what else is in store!" Nico Smiley shouted.

"Now, I pick up the Action Card, Wonder Balloons. However, in order for it to take effect, I need to send Cards to the Graveyard, let's see what I can find. _(Aha! Here we go, two Evasion Action Cards, and a Miracle Action Card. Just what I needed.)_ Now, I send three Cards from my hand to the Graveyard, those being two Evasion Action Cards and a Miracle Action Card. I place the three counters that I gained by sending these Cards to my Graveyard, and I place them onto Battleguard King, which will lower his Attack Points by 1000 per counter that's on him. This only lasts until the end of my turn. Well, Odd-Eyes Dragon, let 'em have it! Attack Battleguard King head-on!" Yuya shouted.

"Not so fast, Yuya. I activate the Action Card Miracle which prevents Battleguard King from being destroyed, and I activate my face-down card, Battleguard Rage. This card increases his Attack Points by 2000. With your turn over, the effects of Wonder Balloons are negated and have expired now." The Sledgehammer replied.

"My turn now, brat! Now, Battleguard King, attack Odd-Eyes Dragon!" The Sledgehammer shouted.

"Oh shit, if I don't grab that Action Card then I'm toast!" Yuya thought before the attack impacted Odd-Eyes Dragon.

"Well, luckily, Battleguard Rage gives you a little extra treat. Odd-Eyes Dragon returns to your hand... But you still take Damage, (Yuya: 400 LP), and I activate this Spell from my hand, Battleguard Magic. This increases my LP by half of the monster's Attack that I returned to your hand." The Sledgehammer said. "Computer: (Sledgehammer: 4000 LP (Change: +1250 LP from 2750) (Yuya: 400 LP (Original LP: 2900 (4000 LP was present on the previous turn, Miracle halved the damage taken when Hip Hippo took damage. (Change: -2500 LP) Sledgehammer's Turn: Over." The computer replied.

"Yuya, you can do it niisan! Go for it!" Celina shouted at her older brother.

Yuya smiled as the stage was set.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, time for me... To Swing Into Action! I draw! From my hand, I set the Pendulum Scale using the Powers of Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician! _(M-my pendant! It's reacting!)_ Now, Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare for a special performance from my Odd Eyes Dragon! With Stargazer Magician's Scale of 1 in my first Pendulum Zone, and Timegazer Magician in the other Pendulum Zone boasting a Scale of 8, I activate the Pendulum Zone! Swing Pendulum, swing into the depths of the Aether, and give me Strength! Now, from my Hand, the Pendulum Zone has chosen to Pendulum Summon... Presenting... Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Swordfish and now... Presenting... The Pendulum Dragon with heterochromatic eyes, rise forth once again and come forth! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted.

 _"I only hope he can pull this off..."_ Zuzu Boyle thought in her head.

 _"If this battle goes on much longer and Yuya takes another hit from that Battleguard King, then it's game over. For real. I hope he can do this."_ Celina Sakaki said.

 _"Yuya Sakaki! I believe in you! You can do this! You're the son of the Master Dueltainer himself, Yusho Sakaki! Go! Show 'em what you've got!"_ Yuri shouted at the top of his lungs.

 _Can Yuya Sakaki pull out another trick and claim victory? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V! Swing Into Action Part II!_ _Tune in to find out!_


	2. Lights, Camera, DUEL! Part II

Author's Note: So Yoko and Yusho, as well as Skip and Cynthia Ann (My OC wife for Skip), were both killed prior to the series's beginning in my version. Also, Yugo will eventually join with Yuri and Yuya becoming a threesome couple. Also, some characters, Quattro, Ryoga Kamishiro and some others are becoming full cast members in my version. This is also a crossover between all current Yu-Gi-Oh series and the Pokémon series. The cast is all also aged-up, several characters are now in adulthood, 23 years old to be exact though some are still a bit younger, Ally and Tate are both 15, Sora is now 19 though puberty has not yet hit him. Frederick is about 16. Also, Dialga, Celebi, and Jirachi will appear in a future chapter which I'll give a brief preview for in a moment.

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Alternate Fusion Dimension...

 _"Oh yikes! Yuya Sakaki is taking quite a huge hit! Attack after attack! How will he get out of this predicament?!" Nico Smiley said._

 _"Yuya-niisan, please be careful!" Celina's thought yelled in his mind._

 _"Yuya, just... Oh you'd better come out alive or no attention tonight!" Yuri's thought yelled to Yuya._

 _"Yuri-niisan, Yuya will be fine. I'm sure of that much." Hanabi said rubbing Yuri's shoulders soothingly._

 _"Yuya... You'd better not lose this match or else I'm going to be pissed." Zuzu shouted at Yuya from the stands._

 _"Zuzu-chan, you need to calm down, love. Yuya's going to be fine. We know that full well." Celina said, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders._

 _"Yeah, Celina-chan, sorry, you're right. I'm getting all worked up over nothing." Zuzu said sighing._

"I CAN do this! And now... Lights. Camera. DUEL!" Yuya shouted as his turn began.

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Can you Feel the Power!?_  
 _You vs. me competition for the victory, (Woo!)_  
 _I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)_  
 _Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)_  
 _Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)_

 _You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)_  
 _See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Whoa yeah!)_  
 _Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)_  
 _It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)_

 _I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move._  
 _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

Yuya's Voice

 _Lights. Camera. DUEL! Part II_

Yuri's PoV

Yuya smirked as he rose from the smoke.

"You thought that would've stopped me in my tracks? Well... Normally you'd be right on the money... But... I activate the effect of Performapal Whip Snake which swaps Battleguard King's Attack and Defense Points until the End Phase. Then, Performapal Sword Fish's Effect activates! This card slices off 600 Attack Points from Battleguard King. Now, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, roast Battleguard King!" Yuya said, surprising me.

"Tch, little brat. That ain't going to stop me. I activate my Facedown Trap, Battleguard Howling and this returns your monster to your hand, and inflicts damage equal to your attack points." The Sledgehammer said.

"Sorry but that won't work on me! By treating Timegazer Magician as a Trap Card through its Pendulum effect, your card has been effective immediately cancelled and has been re-set on the field face down. And don't bother with the Evasion Action Card because Stargazer Magician puts the Spell Card back down in Face down position and can't be activated. And now, this battle is as good as over. As I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which doubles the damage dealt as long as she's battling a level 5 or higher monster. Sorry, but this battle is over with you being grounded. Odd-Eyes, attack! Time to fly!" Yuya said, smirking as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon opened her mouth and unleashed a huge flamethrower, completely rendering Battleguard King to cinders and sending it flying towards the graveyard.

"Cut! And that's a wrap! Thanks for enjoying the performance! See you all soon everyone!" Yuya said.

"Wow, holy moly! Yuya has come out on top, turning this Action Duel completely on its head! What an unexpected winner from an underdog who a lot of us thought he was going to lose! Give it up for the new Champion! Yuya Sakaki!" Nico Smiley said, roaring as the crowd cheered for the new champion.

"Yuya, you totally rocked the house! Sweet job man!" Celina said giving Yuya a high five.

"Yuya, you were awesome! Great job man!" Zuzu said.

"Alright, high five! Now, double pound it!" Yuya said giving Zuzu a high five and then a double fist-bump.

"Yuya-kun, that performance was fantastic. No bones about it! Great job, love. I'm truly proud of you." I said, smiling and leaning in to kiss Yuya on the lips. Before we could proceed any further, we heard some people yelling at us to get a room.

"Oh god, niisan! Get a room!" Zuzu and Hanabi shouted, clearly weirded out by the fact that we were about to start kissing in front of everyone.

"Yuya-niisan, you and Yuri need to go get a room!" Celina yelled, clearly oblivious to the fact that she was pulling Zuzu to do the same.

"You know, if we're going to do this Yuya, we should probably go to your room at home." I said, smirking.

"Good idea." Yuya replied, smiling.

"Well, Celina and I are going to go to my room at my house. See you guys tomorrow!" Zuzu called giving us a farewell.

"Hey, wait a sec... Has anyone seen Sora anywhere? He was just with us a second ago, wasn't he?" Frederick asked.

"I'm right here guys, I just had to throw away my trash in the garbage bin first. Can't be caught littering. It's bad for the environment. Yuya-niisan, I'll see ya back at the house." Sora said to his adoptive older brother.

"Alright, Sora, see ya later. Love you and be good. Okay?" Yuya said, hugging his brother.

"Alright Yuya-niisan, I will." Sora promised.

"Hey, Yuri-san, Yuya-san, you guys need a ride back home?" A voice called out, belonging to our friend and neighbour who lived next-door to me asked.

"Yeah, Ryoga, that'd be great!" I called out.

"Thanks!" Yuya said, smiling.

"Alright, hop on! Quattro is waiting back at my house, so you guys are right on time! Hold on tight!" Ryoga called out.

Ryoga Kamishiro and his boyfriend Quattro Thomas Arclight are my next-door neighbors on the right side of me, and on the left side of Yuya. They've become friends with us after we moved in. They moved in shortly before the Fusion Dimension, led by Mikiko and Yumi began their invasion of the Xyz Dimension, but not before managing to kill his older brother Quinton Chris Arclight, and younger brother Trey Michael Arclight and Ryoga's twin sister, Rio Kamishiro. They fled to the Pendulum Dimension with help from a new friend who was helping to configure time-space portals that would allow them to come to our dimension. The person didn't say much before leaving, but at least introduced himself as Yusaku Fujiki.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Thank you for helping us find a new place to live, sir. What's your name? And also, your intellect has to be genius level and IQ must be somewhere around 200 or so, right?" Ryoga asked, looking at the multi-color haired man. The man smiled and nodded, confirming Ryoga's suspicions that his guess about his intellect and IQ were exactly right._

 _"Yup, that's correct. Name's Yusaku Fujiki, I came from the Links Dimension to help the Xyz Dimension install some important transportation products. And it's no problem. Though if I don't hurry, I'm going to miss the portal that's bringing me to the Synchro Dimension, then I gotta hit the Fusion Dimension, and then the Ritual Dimension afterwards. Then finally, I'm heading back home to the Link Dimension before leaving about a few hours later to hit the Pendulum Dimension to install the Time-space portals there. Afterwards, I'll be in the Pendulum Dimension. Yugi Muto, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, Jaden Yuki, and a guy named Yuya Sakaki will be meeting up at a place called Leo Institute Of Duelling. Don't worry, Declan is an old friend of mine. I filled him in and some friends of theirs will be helping out too. Be on the lookout for the following people, Atem Muto, Yugi's boyfriend, Chazz Princeton, Jaden's boyfriend, Kalin Kessler, Yusei's boyfriend, Yuri Vénome, Yuya's boyfriend, Yuma's boyfriend, Byron Arclight, he managed to find a way to create a Fountain of Youth-like mechanism that changed his physical and biological age to 25 and Yuma is 23 now Astral would normally attend this kind of thing but he sadly passed away when he had to go back to his home world and fight in a war against people who were trying to threaten his home, and not the Barians this time, and finally, my own boyfriend, a man named Gladion Prince, who's travelling from the Alola region to help me out. He lost his mom and his home as a result and is staying with me at my mansion. I gotta go, but I'll be back when the meeting at Leo Institute of Dueling, later guys." Yusaku said, smirking._

 _"Alright, catch ya on the flip side, man!" Ryoga said, as he walked through the portal to the Pendulum Dimension and looked back towards Yusaku who smiled at them._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Yuto, I'm scared..." Lulu Obsidian said, shivering.

"Lulu, it's gonna be alright. Shay and I are boyfriends to each other and Shay is your older brother so he's got you, don't worry. It's gonna alright. Don't worry." Yuto said, smiling at his boyfriend's sister, who sighed in reassurance.

"Alright, I'm trusting you two." Lulu said smiling.

"Uh oh! Yuto, Lulu, duck!" Shay shouted. Lulu looked at her brother as to say "what duck, where?"

"Not _that_ kind of duck Lulu, the _other_ kind of duck!" Shay yelled at his sister, slapping his palm to his face in exasperation.

Yuto, Lulu and Shay all ducked before Lulu got taken by Mikiko who had seen Rin, another girl, this one from the Synchro Dimension get picked up while unconscious while Lulu fell asleep before being picked up and carried by Yumi who laughed evilly as she entered the portal to the Fusion Dimension.

"No! Lulu! I swear, those bastards! I'm _so_ going to _strangle_ Yumi and Mikiko for this! Then, I will _KILL_ them for it if they even touch a _single_ hair on her head!" Shay yelled, falling to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground in anger and grief at Yumi and Mikiko, swearing revenge.

"Shay, you gotta calm down! Getting angry about this won't do either of us any good. And you know that damn well, Shay Obsidian." Yuto snapped, slapping Shay across the face to snap him out of it.

"Whoops. Oh right, anger clouding my judgement... Yeah probably not a good idea. Well, we're not going to be safe here anymore, we'd better find a place in the Pendulum Dimension, it's the current safe haven. Plus I think Yuya and Yuri were both expecting us. Come on." Shay said, pulling Yuto through the portal.

"Rin-Rin! No! You can't do this to me! Why'd you have to go and die like this?! Yumi, Mikiko! I swear to the God Cards, I'll fucking KILL you for making Rin-Rin die like this!" Yugo swore loudly, yelling at the world, and swearing his revenge.

(Episode End)

Credits

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are (W.I.T.C.H)  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are

There is a place where darkness reigns.  
We've got the power to fight back.  
We save the day. United five as one.  
We can become more then you know,  
The heart will lead the way to what we can control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

Michael Liscio Junior as Yuri Vénome and Yuya Sakaki

Emily Jenness as Zuzu

Eileen Stevens as Celina

Eileen Stevens as Sora Perse-Sakaki (Young)

Scott McCord as Adult Sora Perse-Sakaki

Johnny Yong Bosch as Yuto

Johnny Yong Bosch as Ryoga Kamishiro

Steve Staley as Quattro Arclight

Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian

Kate Higgins as Rin

Kate Higgins as Hanabi Vénome

Cherami Leigh as Lulu Obsidian

Todd Haberkorn as Yusaku Fujiki and Yugo

Sean Schemmel as Nico Smiley

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Rio Kamishiro

Quinton Flynn as Quinton Chris Arclight

Brina Palencia (in her Ciel Phantomhive voice imitation) as (Young) Byron "Vetrix" Arclight (Old Vetrix voiced by Marc Thompson)

Yuri Lowenthal as Trey Michael Arclight

Dan Green as Yugi Muto/Atem

Matthew Charles as Jaden

Johnny Yong Bosch as Chazz "Jun" Princeton

Johnny Yong Bosch as Yuma Tsukumo (Adult)

Katie Griffin as Mikiko

Julie LeMieux as Yumi

Johnny Yong Bosch as Yusei Fudo

Johnny Yong Bosch as Kalin Kessler (Liam O'Brien as Kalin Kessler Flashback)

Cherami Leigh as Akiza Izayoi

Billy Bob Thompson as Declan "Reiji" Akaba

Yuri Lowenthal as Jack Atlas (until Episode 92, Ted Lewis reprises his role from Episode 92 onwards)

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are (W.I.T.C.H)  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are

We fight for life, we fight for truth, this is our revolution.  
In day and night, we have the strength and courage.  
With all the nice, we bind the light,  
Together we will have the power to control.  
Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are (W.I.T.C.H)  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are

Our world is more than we see

There's danger that lies beneath  
We fight to protect the free

(Water, fire, earth and air)  
To protect the free  
(Water, fire, earth and air)  
Guardians unite!

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are (W.I.T.C.H)  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are (W.I.T.C.H)  
We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H  
We are, we are

(We are, we are, we are)  
(We are, we are, we are)  
(We are, we are, we are)  
(We are, we are, we are)  
(W.I.T.C.H)

Closing Credits by Marion Raven (We Are W.I.T.C.H)

Preview Next Episode

"Whoa! I can't believe it! Holy shit! Quattro, you managed to catch Dialga and Celebi?" Ryoga asked, looking at his boyfriend's Pokémon and gawking.

"Yep, Ryoga, I did. And now, I'm going to make a wish. Dialga, Celebi, please come out. I'd like to use my wish." Quattro replied.

"Lord Quattro, what is your wish? We will do everything in our power to grant it." Celebi said, curtsying to her Trainer.

"I wish for you guys to bring Trey Arclight, my second younger brother back to life." Quattro said.

"Yes, Lord Quattro. We will grant that wish. However, there is something you must know. I will have to give up my soul and implant it into your brother so he can live on. Is that really alright with you, Lord Quattro?" Celebi asked.

"Yes, I am willing to take that chance. I'll do anything it takes to see my younger brother." Quattro said.

"Alright. My daughter's spirit will live on in your brother, Quatrro Arclight." Dialga said before beginning the ritual.

Trey Arclight's body rose from the ground and Celebi took a large portion of her life energy and transferred that and the rest of it, and her spirit energy into his body. Trey's body glittered briefly before his eyes fluttered open and woke up.

Preview Fourth Episode

"Jirachi... I need a favor from you." Trey said, looking at his Poké Ball that held Jirachi in it and he let Jirachi out.

The Wish Pokémon smiled after yawning and waking up from her nap.

"Yes, Master Trey? What can I do for you?" Jirachi asked, her voice ringing clear as crystals.

"I'd like to use one of my wishes, Jirachi-san." Trey replied, using the honorific he was taught to use.

"Of course, and pray tell, Master Trey, what is said wish?" Jirachi replied, looking at her Trainer.

"I want to resurrect Rio Kamishiro as that wish." Trey replied.

"Alright, Master Trey, I'll do that!" Jirachi replied.

A light glowed as Rio's blue hair and her eyes began to flutter open again and a faint pink sparkle touched her nose.

"Xerneas... Milady Xerneas... Thank you for donating a small portion of your life energy to bring Rio Kamishiro-chan back to life." Trey said, kneeling before Xerneas as she smiled.

"H-huh? W-where am I? And what happened?" Rio's voice rang clearly.


	3. Rin's Return! Fake Rin! Harem Growing!

_Hey! Hey!_

 _Can you Feel the Power!?_  
 _You vs. me competition for the victory, (Woo!)_  
 _I could be the best one day and make history. (Go!)_  
 _Swing into action, are you ready to play? (Go!)_  
 _Challenge anyone, anywhere (Go!), any day. (Come On!)_

 _You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice. (Ok!)_  
 _See if it's in your cards, if you'll pay the price. (Whoa yeah!)_  
 _Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. (Go!)_  
 _It's showtime, who will win the fight? (Wow!)_

 _I'm ready to duel, go ahead and make your move._  
 _(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

 _I'll win this duel,_  
 _You can't beat my moves._  
 _I'm in that groove,_  
 _I know I can't lose._  
 _Your turn, your tricks,_  
 _Now what will you choose?_  
 _Can you feel the power!?_

Yugo's PoV

 _Return of Rin!_

Looking down and sobbing at the loss of a close, close friend, I screamed, banging my fist on the cold floor, with no rug, no pillow, no soft surface in the line of sight I had, it was all cold floor, no soft surface to punch into with comfort. My fist hurt from all the hits I had put into the cold floor. My knuckles were reddened in hurt and soreness from all the banging into the cold floor but I didn't care Rin was gone and there was nothing left for me. _"Doshite? Rin? Why? Rin? Why did you have to make me suffer like this?"_ The thoughts rushed through my mind as I spoke them and screamed, banging my fist on the cold floor, making my knuckles even redder. I had half a mind to scream in pain from the most recent hit my knuckles took, but I refused, refused to let myself scream in pain. _"No. Rin wouldn't want that."_ I said, pushing the idea out of my mind. _"Shoo!"_ I told it in my mind, shooing it out of my mind. Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared that looked exactly like Rin. _"But how? Rin is dead, isn't she? I shouldn't be seeing her here."_ The thought raced through my mind.

"Yugo! I've missed you! Oh gods, I was so scared! I didn't think I'd see you again!" Rin said hugging me. I looked at her carefully before reluctantly hugging her back in turn.

 _"Wait. Rin never was one to hug me like this out of relief after being so scared like this. She doesn't even get scared easily at all. She dragged me through the haunted house one year and she came out of it, grinning happily, not a sign of fear on her face. She brushed off the haunted house's frights like it was nothing at all. I however, was scared shitless at the end of it. No. This definitely isn't Rin-Rin. I can tell that much."_ I thought in my mind as the word scared flooded through my mind. This was an instant red flag. She wasn't scared of even the worst haunted house, she even sat through three of the worst horror movies alive and tuned into them when they were having a halloween movie marathon.

"You... You aren't Rin-Rin. Not the one I recall." I said cautiously.

"What do you mean, Yugo?" She asked in curious response.

"The Rin-Rin I know and remember... She doesn't get scared easily. The Rin-Rin I know and remember walked through the haunted house and brushed off its frights like it was nothing. She even sat through three of the most scary horror movies alive and tuned into them for a halloween movie marathon." I slowly bring out my retort.

"What? Yugo? You seriously d-don't remember me?" Rin asked, breaking into fake tears.

"The Rin-Rin I know isn't a crybaby like you're acting right now. As far as I'm concerned, you aren't Rin-Rin. The Rin-Rin I remember... is dead. Rin-Rin was one of the bravest and courageous young women I ever had the honor of knowing. You aren't that Rin-Rin. The Rin-Rin I see before me... is cowardly, a scaredy cat and a pure crybaby." I snapped, looking at the fake Rin-Rin.

"The Rin-Rin I knew... Also didn't break into false tears. She was one who would man up and take the words I gave to her like a man would." I snarled at her.

"No sense in fooling you now. If you can't remember me now... I may as well, do myself the favor and _force_ you to remember me. Let's duel, Yugo. If I win, you're coming back to Duel Academy as my hostage as well as Yumi's and Mikiko's hostage. But if you win... Then I'll cease to exist. I'll card myself." The fake Rin-Rin said.

"Duel accepted! Duel!" We both said.

"I guess I'll take the first turn." The fake Rin said, smirking.

The fake Rin activated Wind-Calling Bell Chime from her hand and revealed Windwitch Ice Bell and Special Summoned a copy of it in Attack Position. Then she Normal Summoned the real Windwitch Ice Bell and Special Summoned Windwitch Snow Bell and then Synchro Summoned Windwitch Winter Bell and targeted the Ice Bell in her graveyard and activated its effect. She then set a card facedown and ended her turn.

It was my turn afterwards and I Summoned Speedroid Horse Stilts and I Special Summoned Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from Horse Stilts's Effect and then I tuned the two Monsters to Synchro Summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and the fake Rin activated her Facedown Card Lost Wind and negated Clear Wing's effects and halved her attack for the rest of my turn. The Duel dragged on and in the end I won and the fake Rin was dispelled and a boy with a similar face to mine, walked towards me and offered his hand.

Yuri's PoV

I walked towards the boy with the same face as my own and I offered him my hand and he took it graciously. "Name's Yuri, Yuri Vénome. Nice to meet ya." I said, introducing myself politely.

"Y-Yugo. Yugo Clearwing. An honor, Yuri." Yugo said politely, shaking my hand politely.

"Yugo, you look like you need a friend for the night. Come on and we'll go to mine and Yuya's house. We've been looking for a third member of our harem." I said, smiling at him.

"H-harem? Of course! I'll come with you guys and join in your harem. And I'm already a full-blooded royal vampire. Just perform the blood seal with me and Yuya and we'll be all set to be partners for life." Yugo replied, kissing me.

"Of course, Yuugo." I said teasing him.

"H-hey! It's not Fusion, it's Yugo! Y U G O! Get it right for crying out loud!" Yugo retorted.

"Hey, I was just messing around, chill man." I said, smiling.

"W-what?! Well how was I supposed to know that?!" He replied back and we burst out laughing together.

We arrived at the Pendulum Dimension and in the living room, with Yuya and another man on the couch just chatting, the other man looked at me.

"Hey guys! We're back!" I called walking in.

"Hey Yuri-kun! I see you brought a friend!" Yuya called out.

"My name's Yugi, Yugi Muto. I'm from the Ritual Dimension. And you are?" The other man sitting next to Yuya asked.

"Yugo. Yugo Clearwing." Yugo replied.

"So... wait... Let me get this straight. Your name is... Fusion?" Yugi asked.

"Jeez! It's Yugo! Y U G O! NOT FUSION Slifer damn it!" Yugo yelled out.

"Dakara, watashi wa kore o massugu ni shimashou... Anata no namae wa... Kaku yūgō o imi suru?" Yugi asked in Japanese.

"Kamiyo! Yūgō ja nē! Yūgo da!" Yugo replied in Japanese, retorting.

"Guys, both of you, enough. This is going to create a running gag at this rate. I think the viewers see enough of that already." Hanabi said looking at the audience.

"Oh right, guys, this is my sister, twin sister, fraternal of course, Hanabi Vénome."

"Hajimemashite! Watashinonamaeha hanabi o imi shimasu. Shikashi, anata wa watashi o Han'na to yobu koto ga dekimasu." Hanabi said politely.

"Amarini hajimemashite." Everyone replied politely.


	4. Academia's Dark Secrets!

Yuri's PoV

 _"Okay everyone. So here's our first plan of action. First, we'll send a squad of recon agents to infiltrate Duel Academy as double agents. Each of the six dimensions so far, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Link, will send a team of two agents of each gender to be partnered with one another to perform recon and intel gathering for the Lancers Force. Each Dimension will send two male agents and two female agents to perform recon and intel gathering on Leo Akaba's plans. Everyone, prepare the ballots with your candidates."_ I said, looking sternly at the people gathered in the living room.

I looked at the people in the group who were writing their candidates on the ballots. On the ballots, there were several names listed. For the Ritual Dimension's representatives, Ryou Bakura and Mokuba Kaiba were the two male representatives, Ishizu Ishtar and Mai Valentine were the two female representatives for the team. For the Fusion Dimension's representatives, Zane and Syrus Truesdale were volunteering of their own free will to infiltrate Duel Academy for the male representatives, for the girls, Blair Flannigan and Alexis Rhodes were volunteering for the girls. The females of the Synchro dimension were Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine, Misty would be enrolling as a Fusion Duelist in training who would be skilled in causing damage but was a Psychic Duelist and was known in her hometown. Carly would be a transfer student from America and would've been an aspiring Synchro and Fusion user who was top of her class back in America, which would serve as her cover story. The males to volunteer were automatically Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, both of them had volunteered as Synchro representatives with promising talent in Duel Academy's new Turbo Duelling course. The Xyz dimension's females were none other than Victoria "Tori" Meadows and Catherine "Cat-chan" Masters or Cathy as she preferred to be called. Kaito and Hart would both volunteer as brother representatives for the Xyz course, which Mister Heartland would be sponsoring and paying for, keeping the truth about the transfer program, a secret from Leo Akaba. For the Pendulum Dimension, Sylvio and a kid named Blake Waters were representing the male group for the Pendulum Group. For the females, the team would consist of Hanabi and a young lady who had transferred from the Pokémon dimension with promising talent in duelling and in battling, a young Psychic woman named Caitlin. Little was known about her but she was rumored to be one of Unova's top secret agents. For the Link dimension, Yusaku and Gladion volunteered immediately to go behind the scenes and Lillie, Gladion's sister and a girl named Selene, an aspiring Trainer and Duelist showing immense potential and skill in the group and I submitted the ballots instantly and our teams were created.

"Alright, everyone, our mission is to rescue any and all captive duelists that will be in this dimension. Hanabi, if you please." I instructed my younger sister.

Hanabi rolled her eyes before replying. "Jeez, I'm only ten and a half minutes younger than you and you _still_ pull that trick. Well, here's the thing, Duel Academia is typically renowned for teaching upcoming duelists the basics and advanced tactics of the game. However, as of late, Leo Akaba, aka the Professor has begun capturing Duelists and holding them hostage to train them to become soldiers known as the Obelisk Force. However, they do not do much to their victims besides imprison them inside Cards. We can assume this is only temporary but not much else is known. If anyone wishes to challenge my brother or myself for leadership, I implore you to do so _now_." Hanabi said sternly.

A lone brunette male rose from the group. _"Seto Kaiba..."_ I thought in my mind before he walked over to my twin sister.

"What in Ra's name makes you believe that a female could possibly do an accurate much less _better_ quote unquote job of leading this mission than me?" Seto asked, looking Hanabi straight in the eye.

Hanabi's PoV

"What in Ra's name makes you believe that a female could possibly do an accurate much less _better_ quote unquote job of leading this mission than me?" Seto asked, looking me straight in the eye. An eyebrow twitched in anger, signalling my defenses to go into overdrive.

"You'll regret asking that question when I defeat you in a duel, Kaiba." I said my eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Let's see what you've _got_ then." Kaiba spat glaring daggers at me.

"I'll take the first turn." I state gently.

"My turn! I draw! First, I play the Spell Card Double Summon! Using this card, I can perform _two_ Normal Summons this turn! Now, without further ado, I Summon Poison Witch Ivy in Attack Position! I also Summon Poison Sorcerer Oak, in Attack Position! Now, I play the Spell Polymerisation! Forbidden desires, rise from the pits of Hell! Unleash the deepest desires that will poison those who bite off more than they can chew! The Dragon of Desire and Lust! I Fusion Summon... Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon!" I shout as Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon manifests on the field.

"Whoa! 4000 Attack Points! Blue Eyes White Dragon is going to have his work cut out for him." Seto Kaiba mutters as he looks into Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon's eyes.

"Next, I'll play the Spell Card, the Equip Spell, Poison Tail Dagger! This spell has two effects. When Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon attacks her opponent, an extra 800 Life Points damage is dealt in a Direct Attack. I'll only reveal that effect for now. I've said too much already. Now, I set two cards face down and end my turn." I state sternly.

"A-Alright, it's my turn! First, I play the Spell, Double Summon! First, I summon Hitotsu-Me Giant, and summon his friend, Hieratic Dragon of Nuit. I also play the Spell Card, Banner of Courage. I also play Fighting Spirit. Now, because both monsters are in Attack Position, Hieratic Dragon of Nuit... Attack!" Kaiba yells looking at the opponent's monster.

"Tch, tsk tsk tsk, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, you're about to learn the _hard_ way why my Dragon's Equip Spell is so deadly. The Spell's _second_ effect is that it also takes away 800 Attack Points from the attacking monster but I also have to sacrifice 800 Life Points to send the Monster back to your hand until the Duel is over, and thus disabling you from Summoning the Monster again, even using an extra copy of the card." I say, sneering and looking at Kaiba.

"Wait, what?! No way, you're kidding! 800 Attack points lost and I can't Summon the Monster using an Extra copy?! Are you saying that the card is sent to the Graveyard and all extra copies with it?!" Kaiba yelps.

"Yep, exactly. And now, I also play the Trap Card... Draining Roots! This little Trap Card drains the remainder of your monsters' Attack Points and adds the total of _both_ monsters Attack Points to that of Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon's attack." I say giggling.

"I... I end my turn for now." Kaiba squeaks meekly.

"Heh, as I thought. Now, I draw! I'm going to skip the Main Phase and dive straight into the Battle Phase! Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon, attack _BOTH_ Kaiba's monsters directly! Poison Tail Dagger Twin Strike!" I yell out the command.

 _"As you wish, Mistress Hanabi. **THIS**_ _is what happens to those who_ ** _DARE_ **_defy my Mistress's orders. Begone intruders! This is why she is known as the Fireworks Venom Child! Say goodnight Kaiba!"_ Toxic Beauty Fusion Dragon roared.

Life Points (Seto Kaiba): 0

Game Over

Victory: Hanabi Vénome.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Rangers in Space

 _(Pictures of the Lancers Force flash on the screen a silhouette of each team on the screen)_

Set controls to outer space now

 _(The Ritual Dimension male team flashes on the screen, Mokuba Kaiba voiced by Tara Sands and Ryou Bakura voiced by Ted Lewis)_

Flying Higher than Ever Before

 _(Ishizu Ishtar and Mai Valentine's silhouettes flash on the screen)_

Rangers in Space

 _(Syrus and Zane Truesdale's silhouettes flash on the screen, revealing themselves from the black)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan's silhouettes flash on screen)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine's silhouettes and Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas's silhouettes flash on the screen)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Victoria "Tori" Meadows and Catherine "Cathy" Masters (Codename: Cat-chan) and Kaito and Hart Tenjo's silhouettes flash on the screen)_

Go, go, go, fly

 _(Sylvio Sawatari's and Blake Waters's silhouettes and Hanabi's and Caitlin's silhouettes shine in the background)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Yusaku's shadow as Playmaker flies into the background and Gladion Aether's shadowed silhouettes jump out from the background)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Selene and Lillie's silhouettes pop out in the background)_

Go Power Rangers

Ahh... in Space

 _(Scenes of Duels between the Lancer Force double agents and soldiers of Duel Academy rush across the screen)_

Flip on thrusters

 _(Each representative summons their signature Monster)_

Fire the rockets

 _(The Duel Monsters each fire their attacks in a cutscene)_

Save the future

 _(Pictures of the Duelists saving the captive team members flash across the screen, so far, faceless, nameless so far, but will show in future episodes)_

Long live the Power

 _(The Lancer Force shows their true colors and reveal themselves to the Professor)_

Rangers in Space

Go Power Rangers

 _(Scenes of Duelists of Test Subjects being rescued flash on the screen)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Scenes of Duels between Lancers and Obelisk Force members flash the screen)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Duelists rush out of the Labs of Duel Academia, each one being rushed out, some on a stretcher in need of medical attention.)_

Go, go, go, fly

 _(Duelists from the Lancers and Obelisk Force members clash with the blades of their Duel Disks.)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Shadows of the Doktor, Leo Akaba, Doctor Vellian Crowler (ARC-V Version) jump out of the background.)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Duel Disks' bladed edges clash like swords, the battle clearly just about to begin. A countdown clock ticks slowly towards zero quickly as a shadow of a hidden ally in Zarc reveals himself behind the scenes.)_

Go Power Rangers

 _(Duel Disk blades clash continuously and the battles result in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V logo revealing themselves in the process)_

Ahh... in Space!


End file.
